


Good Clean Fun

by Jay_Kay



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Kay/pseuds/Jay_Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Mass Effect Kink Meme. Shepard is taking a shower to try to get rid of the stress. Liara comes in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

Commander John Shepard stood under the stream of his personal shower. Well, he would say he was simply standing. To an outside observer, it would look like he was stifly leaning into it. He already had to lean in the stall—with his impressive 6'3” length and his wide shoulders, he could barely fit in it. Still, with closed fists leaning in, stiff muscles bundling and shifting under the stream, the man was the picture-perfect definition of “stressed.” 

And why wouldn't he? He alone was chosen to lead a team to save his home planet—scratch that, the whole galaxy—from the Reapers, a threat he had been warning everyone for years. And instead of doing anything of note to prepare, the whole galaxy has basically told him on the first day of the invasion, “we'll help with your crazy plan, but first you have to personally _handle our shit._ ” Day after day he is given report after report detailing every single point of how the Reapers are slaughtering millions upon millions across the galaxy. He makes an effort to keep a straight face, to be the iconic Commander Shepard, who's icy calm lunacy under pressure has saved the day countless times and will once again. As he placed his head on the cool metal of the shower wall, he realized that he wasn't sure how long he could keep that up.

There's an old saying about war. “One death is a tragedy, and a million deaths is a statistic.” He never saw it that way. He wished he could.

The Commander was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the sound of his door opening and closing. He programmed the door to open to only a few select biometric signatures, either the members of his ground team or Samantha Traynor. Someone must have either need him or just wanted to shoot the shit.

“I'll be out in a minute,” Shepard called out to whoever was in the room. No reply. Well, whoever it is was just going to have to deal with a few minutes of half-naked Shepard. He started to finish scrubbing himself off when he saw from the corner of his eye the bathroom door opening.

He was about to yell at the intruder to shut the damn door when he turned to see that it was Liara T'Soni standing there. 

A naked Liara T'Soni.

A very, very naked and absolutely spellbinding Liara T'Soni.

When he first met the asari maiden, she was a socially awkward, shy woman, who had to deal with a lot of culture shock and back-handed rumors because they chased after her mother. But she rose to the occasion, she was strong in her convictions, kind and fiercely intelligent. She was a little rusty with her pistol, but she picked it back up quickly and her biotics more than made up for it. She was slender, almost petite, but very beautiful. The Commander fell for her almost immediately, and to his eternal luck, so did she.

Time and battle had changed her. She was a true soldier now, useful with any weapon you put in front of her, strong-willed and ferocious on the field. But it didn't take away her intelligence, her heart, her conviction, it only enhanced it. Slender features had a layer of muscle now, which only accentuated her wide hips and full breasts. 

Liara, the warrior and lover, opened the door to the shower and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. When the two had to come out for air, she tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around the small of his back.

“Shepard,” she whispered, reverently, “I need you.”

The commander lifted her off him by her chin and tilted it to look into her deep, blue eyes. “So do I.”

Liara smiled, the warmth of his words in his smooth, husky voice penetrating through her faster than the hot water on her naked skin. She kissed down his chest, his ribs and his stomach until she was down on her knees. She looked up at the commander, staring down at her with something primal and loving that she felt down to the pit of her stomach.

She looked down to her eye level. Shepard's cock was not fully erect, but it was twitching and growing before her eyes. Already impressive in it's half-awake state, Liara's mouth started to water as she placed a hand around the base of his erection. It twitched up and down under her hand, as if begging for more. 

Liara obliged, and opened her mouth. Her lips slid down the length of his cock until her mouth met her hand. She bobbed up and down on Shepard's half-erect cock, feeling it shift and grow longer, thicker with every motion. She heard his hums and hisses as she wrapped her mouth tight around the head and wrapped her tongue around it, licking every inch of the bulb as it swelled more and more.

Liara let the head go with a pop of her lips and inspected her work. Shepard was fully erect now, standing straight, long and thick. She thought back to the first time they joined, on the flight to Ilos, and seeing his erect member for the first time. She was so shocked! Surely that wouldn't fit in her, it would tear her apart! It did hurt at first, but not for long. She discovered, among other things, that when her body was ready to join, the line between pain and pleasure blurred as much as the identities of an asari and her partner. 

Now, she looked at the cock, and her azure ached for it. For Shepard.

That's when he felt his fingers caress her crests, starting from the top of her forehead, down to the outward tips. The asari giggled as he pinched two of the tips in between his fingertips and played with them. He'll always be fascinated with her crests. Of course, she'll always be fascinated by his short, dark brown hair, so she was one to laugh. Soon his hands moved to the back of her head, taking care to hold her by the bottom of her crests.

He moved her head a little closer, and he pushed his member into her waiting mouth. Her lips moved across his dick as he pushed himself out, and back again. With each forward motion he would thrust faster, getting more of him into her mouth. She started to gag as his cock touched the back of her throat.

Shepard was fucking her mouth now, fast and hard, moaning and gasping as her hot, wet mouth wrapped around him like a glove, her tongue pressing into it.

“Fuck!” Shepard yelled. “Oh yes, oh shit fucking yes.” Liara took it with pride that she could take the eloquent Commander of the Normandy, the Lion of Elysium and the Savior of the Citadel, and reduce him to such a primal state with only her mouth and her trained gag reflex. 

As if he was reminded of it, Shepard pushed her down, all the way, well past her normal tolerance. Her lips met his pelvis as she took every inch of him in her mouth. His cock pressed into her throat, choking her, leaving her light-headed. The blood pumping into her azure grew more pronounced, intense. 

She sneaked her hands back to her front and straight to her azure, which was glistening wet, and not just from the stream of water. Her fingers rubbed what the humans called her clit, and she moaned even more, muffled by the commander's thick cock.

“Enjoying yourself there?” Shepard hissed, clearly seeing her hips move and felt her mouth vibrating around him. She could only moan a little more as he pushed her off, giving her a moment of blessed air before thrusting into her mouth again. “God yes. I love how your mouth feels on my cock.” He groaned as Liara's tongue found his head again between thrusts. “So warm and wet, your lips so soft, and your tongue...it's like your mouth was made for this.”

Liara moaned, relishing her commander's words, giving him more sensation, and from her own ministrations on her azure. Goddess, she was so _close_...

“Fuck! I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come.” He pushed her all the way down to the hilt again and roared. She could feel his semen shoot down her throat in long, thick strands. He continued to thrust as he started to come down from his orgasm, filling the rest of her mouth in the process. He pulled out of her mouth and leaned against the wall of the shower for a moment, both human and asari gasping. 

Liara closed her mouth, looked the Commander in the eyes as she swallowed the rest of his seed. It was a bit salty and thick for her taste, but in her research she found that human men have a psychological desire to see their partner swallow instead of spit, including him, so it was worth it.

Shepard bend down to her level, foreheads meeting. A hand came up to Liara's cheek, and she realized that a bit of his seed leaked out of her mouth as he wiped it up with his thumb. Liara grabbed his wrist and took the thumb to her mouth, sucking it and swallowing the remaining drops.

“Good girl,” Shepard said and sweetly kissed her lips. “Looks like you didn't get a chance to come yet, did you?” Liara's jaw was sore, so she shook her head instead. “Can't have that, can we?” 

Shepard took Liara, still on her knees, and put her back to the shower wall. He kissed across her neck and nipped along her collarbone as his fingers started to drift down her breasts and abdomen. She thanked the goddess Athame for her coming...coming, and when his hands skipped over her aching azure entirely and went down her inner thigh, she cursed Shepard for being a cruel, cruel tease.

Finally those fingers ran up her thigh to her azure, tracing her slit. His finger lightly brushed her clit, making her hips buck, and his finger and thumb took hold of the skin and moved it up and down, effectively stroking her clit. The asari's breathing became more labored as she leaned her head back and moaned. She moved her hips, silently begging for his fingers to move deeper.

“Impatient, are we?” Shepard said with a smile, his finger hooked, just brushing into her inner folds and moving out just as quickly. “Well, I suppose you earned it just now.” He tried to sound unsure, but Liara knew his game. “What do you think, Liara?”

“Please,” she whispered, her face deepening in purple.

“I'm sorry, I didn't hear that,” Shepard said with a grin, brushing his finger further and further in without actually going through her folds. Liara gasped, moving her hips, hoping desperately to get him to slip, knowing he wouldn't. She groaned, part of her brain wanting to toss his teasing ass in a singularity, but she couldn't, not without being unable to satisfy her need.

“ _Please_ ,” she cried, “please... _fuck_ my azure with your fingers.” The admission, the submission, filled her more with need, knowing that was what her Commander wanted.

“Yes ma'am,” Shepard replied with a mock salute as he slipped a finger inside. Liara sighed and moaned, finally having something inside of her a sweet relief. “Wow, someone's a little wet, isn't she?” Liara nodded vigorously. “Maybe one finger won't be enough? Let's see...”

Shepard added a second finger, and Liara moaned in appreciation. What was one finger playfully exploring her depths became two moving in and out in a slow but rapidly gaining rhythm, with a purpose. She grabbed his shoulders with a vice grip and rode his fingers. All rational thought, all the weight and responsibilities as the Shadow Broker faded, all she felt was her, the water pelting her skin, and her exquisite lover, her bondmate, and his talented fingers.

Shepard watched her, transfixed at seeing his scientist reduced to such a primal state. Her eyes were glassy, he could see the spots of black, the kaleidoscope of colors that meant she was close. He watched her hips roll with his thrusts, her toned stomach clenching, her large breasts bouncing. Shepard thought she looked beautiful in pretty much everything she did, but if he had to list them, this would be at the top.

“Shepard,” she yelled, nails digging into his back until he bled. “Shepard I'm—I'm—“

Her eyes went black, and her mind gripped onto his. She came, her azure clamping and pumping his fingers, still thrusting in. As the meld intensified, he felt the orgasm flowing through him, could almost feel his fingers pumping into him, an amazing but always surreal moment for him. It felt different this time, no shared memories or blissful inner dialogue together, just peaceful oblivion. She screamed as loud as she possibly could, outside and inside, and he realized he was as well. He would have been thankful for the thick walls and floors of the Normandy, if he had any capacity for thought at all. 

After a minute and a lifetime, the meld faded. The borders returned, as did the world around them. Her ass was flat on the floor and his head was leaning on both the wall and her shoulder. He lightly bit the skin of her shoulder, just because he could, and lifted up his head to see her, every inch of her utterly relaxed. She looked up to him and smiled. 

“How does the Earth saying go?” Liara asked. “'Was it as good for you as it was for me?'”

“I think you know exactly how good it was.”

“Yeah, but...I wanna hear you say it,” she said, aping his husky tone while playfully putting a foot to his head. He swatted it away with a laugh.

“God, I don't get that corny, do I?”

“If it's any consolation, it definitely works in the moment.”

Shepard leaned forward and kissed her before she could make another smartass comment. She felt something touch her leg and she looked down at the kneeling commander. 

“I think someone's ready for round two,” Liara said with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah—and if Joker pipes in about being at Ilos again, I'm gonna be _pissed_.” Liara openly laughed as she remembered their first night together. “Well, let's get to bed then.” Shepard picked her up by his shoulder, shut the shower off, and started carrying her out of the bathroom, her legs mock-kicking in indignation.

“Shepard! We're all wet!”

“That's kind-of the idea, dear.”

“The sheets!”

“Fuck it, laundry day's tomorrow anyway.”

Shepard dropped her onto the bed with a flop. She pulled herself up to the top of the bed and he followed, climbing on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his hips in return. Soon the room was silent except their giggles and sighs, but they both knew it wouldn't last forever.


End file.
